


Summer Punishment

by Reiha



Series: Skylark in the Snow [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Present Verse, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siapapun yang mengacau ketertiban di Namimori-chuu tidak akan mendapat ampun dari Hibari. Tak terkecuali Fuyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Alur cerita yang terlalu cepat, OC, OOC, lemon kecut

_Namimori Middle School, evening_

“Fuaa~h, _ramen_ pedas memang tidak ada tandingannya!”

Kuroda Fuyu tersenyum lebar setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk besar _ramen_ pedas. Sementara sang ketua komite disiplin, Hibari Kyouya, sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya sambil mengemut es loli.

“Ketua, kau yakin tidak mau _ramen_ pedas?” tanya Fuyu. “Kau akan lebih cepat berkeringat, daripada makan es loli dan kipas-kipas seperti itu…”

“Tidak usah, perutku bukan perut besi sepertimu,” tolak Hibari sambil setengah mengejek.

“Haa? Perut besi? Enak saja!” Fuyu langsung berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. “Uuh, kalau bukan musim panas, aku akan langsung menyerangmu! Anggap saja kau beruntung karena aku sedang kepanasan!”

Fuyu kembali duduk di sofa panjang dan mengambil sembarang kertas untuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang mulai kepanasan. “Ah, segar sekali…”

Diam-diam, Hibari melirik ke arah si gadis. Dia masih asyik kipas-kipas untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Keringat seolah membasahi sekujur tubuh si gadis, membuat seragamnya ikut basah. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat dari balik seragam, demikian pula dengan _bra_ berwarna putih yang dipakainya.

_Hibari masih bisa menahan diri._

“Huh, panas sekali! Aku tidak tahan lagi!”

Fuyu melonggarkan dasi seragamnya dan mencopot tiga buah kancing teratas, memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang putih mulus. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau Hibari masih bersamanya, atau mungkin dia tidak peduli karena Hibari juga sedang sibuk kipas-kipas.

_Tanpa dia tahu, tanggul di dalam benak Hibari sudah jebol._

“Kuroda Fuyu…” Hibari berjalan ke arah gadis itu dengan tatapan menakutkan. “Dilarang melepas atribut sekolah selama kau masih berada di lingkungan sekolah. Juga dilarang memakai seragam secara sembarangan.”

 _Mampus._ “Ee… aku lupa, habisnya panas sekali…”

“Aku tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang mengacau ketertiban sekolah.”

Hibari merobek kemeja seragam yang dipakai Fuyu dalam satu tarikan kuat. Fuyu terkejut, refleksnya seolah sirna.

“Kyaaaa!” Fuyu baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian dan langsung melindungi tubuhnya, dia malu sekali. “Ketua, apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Khusus untuk siswi, rok tidak boleh lebih dari tiga sentimeter di atas lutut. Milikmu sudah lima senti, dan itu melanggar peraturan,” Hibari juga melepas rok berwarna hijau yang dipakai Fuyu. “Sekolah bukan tempat untuk melacur.”

“Kyaaa! Maaf! Maafkan aku!” Fuyu meronta-ronta ketika Hibari mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. “Maaf! Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! A—aku akan memakai seragam dengan benar! Aku tidak akan memodifikasi seragamku lagi, aku janji!”

“Hoo? Jadi kau memodifikasi seragam sekolah?” Hibari menyeringai mendengar pengakuan Fuyu. “Pantas saja kemeja seragammu terlihat ketat, terutama di bagian dada.”

 _‘Shimatta! Ini sih namanya cari mati!’_ Fuyu menelan ludah.

“Hukumanmu akan sangat berat karena sudah memodifikasi seragam sekolah, Kuroda Fuyu.”

“Higu—!?” Fuyu membelalakkan matanya. Sesuatu yang keras dan dingin baru saja memasuki tubuhnya dan langsung menusuk mulut rahimnya. “Oh, tidak… ahaahh!?”

“Kau punya _fetish_ yang aneh jika benda seperti ini bisa membuatmu merasa nikmat,” Hibari mulai menggerakkan tonfanya maju-mundur. “Sampai sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan?”

“Eekk! Ah!” Fuyu tidak bisa bergerak karena Hibari masih menahan tangannya. “Sakit… Kyouya- _kun_ , sakit… ampuni aku—aaahh!”

“Sudah kubilang tadi, hukumanmu akan sangat berat,” Hibari tersenyum sinis dan memainkan ritme tonfanya. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Hibari mengeluarkan _Alaude’s Handcuff_ dan menggunakannya untuk memborgol tangan Fuyu. “Kau sudah melanggar empat peraturan sekolah, Kuroda Fuyu. Ck… kau anggota komite disiplin, tapi kau sendiri melanggar peraturan dan mengacau ketertiban sekolah. Apa yang harus aku katakan pada anggota lain? Tidakkah kau pikir kalau tingkah lakumu ini akan merusak reputasiku sebagai ketua? Hm?”

“Uwaaahh…!” Fuyu tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena pergerakannya sangat terbatas sementara gerakan tonfa Hibari semakin cepat. “A-aah… ampun… maafkan aku… k—keluarkan benda itu… kyaaahh!”

“Hukumanmu masih belum selesai,” Hibari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret gadis yang ada dalam kuasanya. “Jika aku menyimpan gambar-gambar ini, kau pastinya akan berpikir berkali-kali sebelum melanggar peraturan sekolah.”

Fuyu terisak, dia baru tahu kalau ternyata Hibari aslinya seperti ini. Ingin rasanya dia memaki _skylark_ jahanam itu dan melemparkan sepatu ke wajahnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Tahu kalau makian frontal tidak akan berefek, Fuyu terus-terusan mengutuk di dalam hati sambil melemparkan tatapan marah pada sang ketua komite disiplin.

“Kau yang salah di sini, dan kau masih berani menatapku seperti itu? Kau benar-benar cari mati. Baiklah, rasakan ini!”

Hibari menghujamkan ujung tonfanya dan menekan mulut rahim Fuyu dengan kuat. Fuyu menjerit, klimaksnya pun datang lebih cepat karena hentakan tadi. Sebagian dari cairan klimaks si gadis mengenai _gakuran_ hitam kebanggaan Hibari, dan mata si predator pun berkedut melihatnya.

“Oh, kau klimaks lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Bagus, karena aku juga sudah di ambang batas,” Hibari menarik tonfanya keluar dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. “Tapi, kau mengotori seragamku… hm, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku terlihat kotor di depan anggota lain, ‘kan? Ini hukumanmu yang berikutnya.”

Fuyu, karena masih terengah-engah karena klimaksnya tadi, tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Hibari dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Namun, ketika sensasi itu—rasa sakit yang tajam dan mendadak—kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya, Fuyu langsung teringat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Ketika dia dan Hibari bercinta untuk pertama kalinya di atap sekolah. “Ah… hnn… Kyouya- _kun_ , kau…”

“Jangan banyak bicara, nikmati saja hukumanmu.”

“Ah—aah! Kyouya- _kun_ … hyaan!” Fuyu tersentak karena sikap Hibari hari ini masih sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu; kasar dan tidak ada lembut-lembutnya sama sekali. “Kyouya- _kun_ , pelan sedikit… ah, au… jangan bertingkah semaumu—hyaaauu!”

“Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturku. Aku yang memegang kendali penuh di permainan ini,” Hibari mengangkat pinggang Fuyu dan menempatkannya di pangkuan. Serangannya pun semakin cepat dan kasar. “Sebenarnya kau suka dengan kekasaranku, ‘kan? Dasar masokis.”

“Hiii—auuh…” Fuyu berubah gemetar setelah dikatai ‘masokis’ oleh Hibari. “Aku bukan masokis… haah…”

“Pembohong. Setiap kali aku menghujam titik lemahmu dengan keras, dindingmu semakin merapat. Terima ini, gadis masokis!”

“Kyaaahh—!?” Seluruh logika Fuyu seolah hilang bersamaan dengan satu hentakan keras tadi. “Aah… mmh…”

Hibari melebarkan kaki si gadis dan mengubah ritmenya menjadi pelan. “Masih tidak mau mengaku? Kalau begitu, cukup sampai di sini saja.”

_‘Oh, tidak… aku tidak ingin… aku tidak mau berhenti! Kyouya-kun… aku ingin kau mengacak-acak tubuhku lebih dari ini!’_

“… kis...”

Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar gumaman kecil si gadis secara tidak sengaja. “Kau bilang apa tadi?”

“… sokis…”

“Apa? Katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu.”

“A—aku memang seorang masokis…!” ucap Fuyu setengah berteriak. “Aku suka ketika kau mengasariku, aku benar-benar menyukainya! A—aku… aku ingin kau mengacak-acak tubuhku lebih dari ini, Kyouya- _kun_! Aku ingin kau memangsaku setiap hari! Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku, Kyouya- _kun_ … karena itu, kumohon…”

“Hmm? Hanya itu? Tidak ada lagi yang kau inginkan?” tanya Hibari, bibirnya perlahan membentuk sebuah senyum sinis. “Kalau tidak ada lagi, maka… kau tahu, ‘kan?”

“Kumohon jangan berhenti! Aku akan mengatakannya! Masih ada lagi yang aku inginkan!” Fuyu kembali meninggikan suaranya, seolah takut kalau Hibari benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. “A—aku… aku ingin kau menumpahkan seluruh muatanmu di dalam tempat berhargaku… penuhi rahimku hingga aku tidak dapat memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain dirimu, Kyouya- _kun_ …”

“Hmm…” Senyuman sinis di wajah Hibari berubah menjadi sebuah seringai kecil. “Permohonan diterima. Aku akan mengacak-acak tubuhmu sesukaku dan mengeluarkan seluruh muatan yang kupunya di dalam rahimmu.”

“Ekh!?” Fuyu terkejut karena tusukan tajam yang mendadak tadi, tapi dia merasa senang. “Ah—haa… Kyouya- _kun_ mulai bergerak lagi di dalam tubuhku… uuh…”

“Hmph,” Hibari memukul pinggul Fuyu dengan cukup keras. “Sudah masokis, mesum pula. Kau begitu menginginkan hadiahmu, hm?”

“Hyau—!” Fuyu memekik kecil. “A—aku memang gadis mesum dan masokis… aku ingin Kyouya- _kun_ mengacak-acak tubuhku… aku menginginkan sperma milik Kyouya- _kun_ lebih dari apapun… aku ingin Kyouya- _kun_ menghamiliku—afuu… ahhn…”

‘Pengakuan’ ini sepertinya membuat Hibari puas. Dia melepaskan borgol yang sedari tadi menahan tangan Fuyu, kemudian memiringkan posisinya ke samping kiri sofa. Untung saja sofa panjang itu juga cukup besar untuk menampung mereka berdua. Fuyu pun refleks mengangkat kaki kanannya agar Hibari bisa menjangkau tempat rahasianya dengan bebas.

“Wakil ketua komite disiplin ternyata adalah seorang gadis mesum yang senang disetubuhi oleh ketuanya sendiri,” bisik Hibari tepat di telinga Fuyu. “Apa sebaiknya aku juga membagimu untuk anggota lain, hmm? Mereka pasti tidak puas kalau hanya sekedar memandangimu.”

Hibari menjilati telinga Fuyu setelah membisikkan kalimat bernada kotor itu padanya. Hibari menyadari sesuatu; dinding intim Fuyu menjepitnya semakin kuat setiap kali Hibari menstimulasi telinganya, baik dengan kata-kata kotor ataupun dengan jilatan.

“Besok, akan kukatakan pada para anggota kalau kau bersedia melayani mereka… tentu saja yang kumaksud adalah seks,” Lagi, Hibari membisikkan kalimat itu pada Fuyu. Tentu saja dia hanya main-main, karena dia pun tidak rela membagi Fuyu. “Mereka akan senang sekali jika mengetahui… ada pelacur gratisan yang bersedia menelan seluruh sperma mereka.”

“Hyaan!?” Fuyu langsung gemetar lagi setelah Hibari menggigit daun telinganya. “A—aku tidak keberatan disebut pelacur gratisan… selama aku bisa melayani kebutuhan seksmu, ketua… hanya kau, bukan para anggota berandalan itu… ahh, mnh…”

Hibari menyunggingkan senyum puas yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Fuyu. “Hmph, jujur sekali. Baiklah, ini hadiahmu.”

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu memberikan beberapa _hard thrusts_ lagi pada mulut rahim Fuyu sebelum klimaks dan menumpahkan seluruh spermanya di dalam rahim gadis itu. Fuyu klimaks beberapa detik kemudian setelah Hibari memberikan ‘bantuan’ berupa sentuhan pada klitorisnya yang membengkak.

“Aku harap hukuman ini membuatmu jera, Kuroda Fuyu,” ujar Hibari sambil duduk di sofa panjang dan membetulkan celananya. Namun sebelum sempat menaikkan resleting, tangan pemuda itu ditahan oleh tangan Fuyu.

“Tunggu dulu, ketua…” Fuyu menatap Hibari dengan tatapan(pura-pura)bersalah. Hibari balas menatap Fuyu dengan heran; _apa lagi yang diinginkan gadis ini?_

“Aku… **_melanggar_** peraturan sekolah lagi,” ucap gadis itu dengan nada nakal, bukan nada menyesal. “Aku membawa benda-benda tajam di dalam tasku.”

“Hoo?” Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya meliuk menjadi sebuah senyum sinis yang menyembunyikan kenakalan di dalamnya. “Murid bandel sepertimu pantas mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat lagi. Dan aku akan menghukummu dengan tanganku sendiri, **_semalaman_**.”

“Kyaa~ maafkan aku, ketua~”

Nampaknya, besok pagi Kusakabe harus kerja ekstra keras untuk membersihkan sofa dan lantai.

 

**-fin-**


End file.
